


无药可救

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta
Summary: 有些事实显而易见但杰森拒绝承认





	无药可救

**Author's Note:**

> 是回粉丝的点梗：杰森耍帅失败罗伊却更爱他了

—  
他们在夏天时做起事来毫无章法。罗伊会赖在出租屋里困了睡醒了吃，像个刚失业而心安理得赋闲在家的混账丈夫似的。杰森多半会在这个季节刚开始的时候报个夏校，他感兴趣的也就是希伯来语或瑞典语之类的课程。拜塔利亚所赐，他能异常优美地用阿拉伯语和恶魔崽子对骂如流。而罗伊的西语烂得跟放了三个礼拜的西红柿一样，可他宁愿睡死在家里也不愿和杰森骑个自行车一起去上课。“那也太智障了。”他评论道。罗伊说这句话的勇气来源于他那登峰造极的法语水平——那是当年他泡柴郡时留下的唯一遗产。杰森总是很疑惑他在说巴黎土话时究竟是想吐痰还是吐词，但他能把天使爱美丽里的所有台词都背下来，杰森也就随他去了。杰森是被小鸡电影荼毒了的文艺青年，而罗伊深谙小鸡电影传达出的把妹之道。  
可在夏天他们似乎连电影都懒得看。罗伊的随缘作息差那么一点点就要把杰森这个提前一周排好今日时间表的男人拽进沟里——主要是如果罗伊作为大勺子抱抱睡的话，杰森基本上是没什么可能在早上挣脱开那两条钢筋拧成的胳膊了。有时候他眼一闭心一横也就继续睡了下去，久而久之早上就再也不想起床出门上课了。睡着的罗伊呈现出一种诡异的乖巧神态，这时候不管杰森怎么欺负他他都不会醒。  
翘课基本上都发生在最后几个排课日，基本语法讲得差不多剩下的也就是考试。学费是没法退的。因此杰森在那几天里会格外暴躁，罗伊很有眼力劲，笑嘻嘻地把二手市场上淘来的扫地机器人修好抛得锃光瓦亮送给他。他看罗伊就像主人看着只因为运动量不足把沙发拆了的长毛大狗子，除了叹口气揉揉对方的脑袋什么都说不出口。  
他们搬家搬得很频繁，所有家什都塞在一辆冰淇凌车改装的房车里头，对头一找上门就走为上策。有时候他们会把一张地图作为靶然后蒙眼往上头掷飞镖来决定他们要去哪儿，罗伊将其称之为“红腚全国巡回踢屁股”。运气最差的那回他俩中的某一个击中了佛罗里达，罗伊坚称他的准头好到闭眼都能指哪儿打哪儿，所以这都是杰森的错——总之，七月份的迈阿密能把人热到质壁分离。不过许许多多的匪帮老大们给报酬非常大方，他们有钱租二十四小时冷气不间断的屋子和开一辆有自杀门的浅薄荷兰博基尼。他们抽空去了趟奥兰多迪士尼，罗伊差点交待在那里。  
但不能否认那儿的古巴三明治非常不错，还有篮球，匪帮说唱和别的什么。杰森在待在那里的一段时间里学会了古巴三明治的做法，罗伊负责处理掉那些过了火候一片焦黑的失败品。他嘴不叼，什么都能吃，有时候三口两口食不知味，解决完晚饭又回沙发上去躺着。夏天给了他一个做废人的借口。  
他俩都不是什么精致男孩，做过的最精致的事也就是灌完肠洗好澡做了扩张躺到床上等对方过来舒舒服服的操。他俩有很多次都是出门才记起擦防晒，杰森出不了什么大事，但罗伊是易晒伤体质，在太阳底下暴露一小下都会蜕皮起泡。通常杰森不会让太阳下的罗伊停留在视线范围内，他太白了，反射着太阳光就像他是什么下凡的神仙似的，杰森看一眼就要瞎掉。所以通常都是直到罗伊被晒得和他制服一样红杰森才意识到那个傻逼正在敞开胸怀拥抱皮肤癌。  
晚上那个红头洗完澡之后就会诶诶呦呦地叫着一边从肩膀上撕下一片死皮来，有点恶心又有点可怜。他的躯干和四肢变成了两个色，像只过分瘦的熊猫似的。之后的那几天杰森基本上是没什么可能把罗伊撵出门了，他声称蜕皮时的自己娇嫩得跟个婴儿一样。杰森一如既往地用白眼加中指作为评论。但这个比喻非常贴切，鉴于罗伊的自理能力基本为零，而杰森天生劳碌命，倒也乐意跟在他屁股后头一路擦擦洗洗收拾那一片狼藉。

 

—  
要说迈阿密是个熔炉，那凤凰城根本就是末日火山，是穆斯塔法了。他们也很想知道自己究竟是哪里想不开会在八月搬到亚利桑那。人为财死鸟为食亡，这两个小小霍比特跋山涉水千里迢迢可不是为了把自己晒干在这里毒辣的太阳下。罗伊一跨进州界他的纳瓦霍综合征就开始发作起来，杰森想不明白他说他讨厌沙子是真事儿还是为了海登克里斯滕森。  
当他们的轮子陷进沙堆里、杰森下去推车、罗伊猛踩了一脚油门差点用轮胎扬沙把杰森活埋时，杰森基本确定罗伊讨厌沙子是确有其事。  
他嘴里差点孵出珍珠。晚些时候他决定也要让罗伊尝尝嘴里进沙的滋味——他对天发誓这个念头完全纯洁，就算这个计划事后实行起来时变成了个在橘色天空和巨大夕阳下的吻那也绝非他的本意。“你尝起来像塔斯肯。”罗伊足够绅士到仅仅是口头抱怨而不是当窗啐掉那一口带沙粒的唾沫，现在倒轮到杰森担心他是不是把那些东西咽了进去，“你知道，沙人？塔图因的那些？”  
少看些不着边际的电影和小说对他们毫无帮助。  
他们的车抛锚了。杰森看着罗伊钻到底盘下头或是引擎盖里面敲敲打打。这个时候的罗伊上半身已经均匀地蜕了一层皮被晒成了古铜色。那两条正在工作的胳膊赏心悦目，若是情况允许，杰森乐意看上一整天——谁叫罗伊闭上嘴安静工作的时候基本上就是个汽修厂主题钙片里蒙着一层汗水和机油的翘臀男优呢。他坐在驾驶舱里看着罗伊，挺想吹口哨。但罗伊只会以为杰森在把他当狗逗。  
修车是小事，要是遇上迷路那他们俩就都没辙了。“哈，韦恩出品就没一个好东西。”杰森举着他的手机四面八方地找信号，照理来说他们不该沦落到这个用民用卫星导航的境地，但事实就是这样了。“噢，亲爱的，别对你自己这么苛刻。”罗伊语气做作地说，他正孜孜不倦地黑进奎恩的后台获得军用级别授权。“那您就好到哪里去了吗？”杰森回头呛他。“我会看星座辨位。”“现在是正午，天才。”  
罗伊会毫不顾忌地走到路边的人家门前讨水喝，杰森相当肯定他只是想在自己面前秀一把他的纳瓦霍语，非常讨厌。虽然这是门基本毫无用处的学问，但杰森心底里的某个角落还是在默默冷嘲热讽——他试着学过，可不过只学会了几个单词（全美人种研究协会应该单独给罗伊威廉哈珀Jr.建立一个爱尔兰-纳瓦霍（？）分类）。罗伊倒是挺有耐心，像个带着殷切期望的父亲一样，字正腔圆一字一顿地对他面前那个牙牙学语时期的小婴儿说：“来，跟着我念。”  
“再说一遍‘再见’怎么说来着？”他们喝完了水向那户人家道谢时杰森问他。  
“没‘再见’这个词儿，老兄。”罗伊说。“我们怎么说的来着？”  
“没有‘再见’。”杰森舔了舔开裂的嘴唇默默重复了一遍。那他们究竟是怎么告别的？或者从生到死就一直在一起用不着道别？那临死的时候又该怎么说？英语真好，他说道，只希望此时手上有一本莎翁十四行诗精选以供他大声朗读。

 

—  
最后他们还是跟在跑货卡车的后面找到路的。到达城区已经是深夜了，杰森又热又累浑身黏糊糊，跟和泥脸来了一个熊抱似的。罗伊像个女高中生一样在眼睛前面捻着毛糙分叉的红色发丝。哎，他说，一会儿我要先洗澡。  
杰森不想和他争执。旅店老板给开房的时候眼神轮流在他们身上刮了好几遍，证件都没问题，大半夜的，阿德里安和赫克托终于能躺上一张固定的床了。  
罗伊径直走向那间狭窄的浴室，边走路边脱衣服的阵仗大得像在拍好莱坞激情戏，杰森在今天也懒得去捡，安安定定坐在床上看那个从来没被太阳晒过的白屁股。  
那上面有几粒雀斑来着。杰森堪堪抬着眼皮，眼神直勾勾地盯着前方。倒不是说他真的是在观赏他搭档那个手感不尽如人意的屁股，他只是很想洗个好澡加睡个好觉，但浴室现在被那个屁股占着，他只好在放空的时候想些东西——比如罗伊屁股上有几粒雀斑——来维持自己的清醒。他承认这听起来可能有些变态，意淫又不犯法，告他啊。  
他用了天大的力气才没有向睡眠妥协；这张床上的劣质床单每时每刻都像要把他吞进去似的。罗伊的声音朦朦胧胧，有好几次杰森怀疑他也睡着了。“哈珀。”他喊道，“告诉我你这么慢不是因为在里头打飞机。”  
“如果我实话说我在里面做扩张你会感到好受些吗？”红头发喊回去，杰森听罢惊坐起，哈珀，他威胁道。虽然他也不知道自己在威胁些什么。  
“你最好别在真的干那玩意儿。”杰森的两条腿艰难地支撑起他又步履飞快地往浴室走去。他打开门，水蒸气糊了他一脸。  
“好消息，我骗你的；坏消息，水快没了，这儿好像三个月没下过一滴雨。”罗伊躺在浴缸里，脑袋枕着浴缸沿眯着眼瞧着他，“不过这里头剩的水够你洗的——”  
杰森没力气和他发火。那你起开，他无奈地说。我只想快点完事儿然后睡觉。  
罗伊应了声，从浴缸里站起来，水珠们纷纷顺着他特别白的大腿根淌了下来。杰森找不到一个体面的地方落眼，像个第一次召妓的处男似的神经兮兮地盯着罗伊的眼睛。罗伊被他看得心里发毛，他舔了舔嘴唇。哎，他说，要不我给你撸一管？  
杰森思考所用的时间比他所需的更久。“动作麻利点。”他最后这么说。  
杰森舒服得奄奄一息，险些缺氧而死。洗完擦干之后两个人先后倒在床上，罗伊伏在床头哧哧笑了起来，那里有一个投币机，“有钢镚么。”他问道。  
“没钱，什么都没有。”杰森没好气地答道，“你是小孩吗。”他揉了一把罗伊吹干了的头毛，那些洗发水让罗伊散发出一股廉价薰衣草香精味儿。  
“我从没玩过这玩意儿呢。”他扒拉到杰森身上，那股甜腻的香味直往杰森脑子里钻，把他压得够呛。“好杰杰？”  
“听着，我得睡，你也得睡，我们睡好了才会有力气出去赚到钱来供你玩这个——五百美分一分钟的天杀的投币床震器。”和罗伊同居这件事情把杰森的精力榨得一干二净，“——我究竟是有什么病才会和你搭档。”  
“爱情是癌症啊，我的小鸟。”罗伊掐了掐杰森的腮帮子，“你爱我，这是恶性肿瘤，不治之症，就算死了也会跟着你进坟。”  
“这一定是误诊。以我之见倒是你像是得了不治之症。”杰森翻了个大白眼，“不等这个夏天过完你就会死于皮肤癌，朋友。”  
“明天记得提醒我擦防晒霜。”  
“明天记得提醒我把你甩了。”  
“成交。”罗伊的鼻尖凑到他的眼皮下面，他则铁了心了不再看这个红色的被伤了心的东西一眼，“唉。”罗伊叹了口气。“要知道我真的很爱你来着。”  
“……”杰森挑了挑眉毛，“你是真的该睡了，韩索罗。”

 

——  
他们在那段时间里被揍得够惨。杰森背上添了一片一个月都没见好的瘀伤，所幸他们用传教士体位的时候罗伊的手足够安分（况且他时时刻刻都记得剪指甲），总之情况没有在恶化。可是当罗伊给他抹药的时候他总是会控制不住像个即将进入包皮环切手术室的小怂蛋一样大叫出声，凄惨到隔壁公猫会想过来交配。  
邻居以为他们是什么小众性癖爱好者。  
“你在莽的时候怎么没想到之后会这么疼呢，嗯？”罗伊拍了一把杰森上完药的裸露脊背，趴在床上的杰森嘶地倒抽了一口气。  
“我要杀了你哈珀。”杰森咬着牙恶狠狠地说道，脖子连到下颌的肌肉用力鼓起，胸膛以上红得像激动的马特达蒙。  
“杀了我谁给你抹药啊？”罗伊拿纸巾擦着手。  
“我要是早杀了你我就不会……”  
“落下这伤？”罗伊扬起一侧眉毛，“你知道你就像个要在喜欢的人面前逞能的高中小孩。”  
“我没有。”杰森说。  
“你没有喜欢我还是你没有逞能？”罗伊蹲到床沿和他四目相对，“虽然你耍帅的时候真的很帅。但该怂的时候就打得怂一点，没坏处的。”  
“以免你忘记我提醒你一下那可是一位两米出头三百斤的肌肉佬挥着拳头走向你。”杰森翻了个白眼。  
“所以你就异常潇洒地跑过来打算英雄救英雄结果是挨了一拳？”罗伊用手指崩了一下杰森的额头，“癌细胞入侵到你的这里了。”  
“我没有爱你爱到无可救药。”  
“很有说服力，老兄，”罗伊探出身子在杰森的黑发上落下一吻，杰森发出一阵不爽猫似的咕噜声。“你没有爱我爱到无可救药。”


End file.
